1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for reproducing a subtitle in accordance with a user's preference from an optical recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of and a system selecting a user's preference for a subtitle from a subtitle menu during reproducing data from a first optical recording medium, storing the user's preference for the subtitle, and reproducing data from a second optical recording medium in accordance with the user's preference which has been set-up during reproducing data from the first optical recording medium by reconfiguring the subtitle menu of the second optical recording medium in response to the stored user's preference for the subtitle of the first optical record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital Video Disc (DVD) is a storage medium having a diameter of 12 cm and a thickness of 1.2 mm, which are the same as those of a Compact Disc (CD). However, data capacity of the DVD is 7 times greater than that of the CD which stores approximately 688 MB of data, which can be played for about 74 minutes. Even though DVDs have the same diameter and thickness as CDs, the data capacity of DVDs ranges from 4.7 GB to 17 GB depending on the number of layers forming the DVD.
Since DVDs have a capacity large enough to adopt MPEG-2 compression, which places priority on video quality, it can provide excellent quality video, unlike CDs adopting MPEG-1, which maximizes compression at the expense of the video quality.
In addition, the DVDs store various data including audio data, multilingual caption data and various other set-up data.
A set-up menu provides the user to select the user's preference for the audio data, the multilingual caption data, and the various setup data. The respective audio data and multilingual caption data are reproduced from the DVD in accordance with the user's preference. The user selects the user's preference through an interactive interface that enables the user to select what the user wants among the respective audio data, multilingual caption data and the other set-up data. The multilingual caption data includes up to 32 languages. Multilingual voice caption data provides up to 8 languages. The audio data includes channel data corresponding to 6 speakers such as front right/left, rear right/left, central and low sound speakers. The set-up menu for the other set-up data includes a multistory function, a multi-angle function, and a parental guide function. The multistory function allows the user to select any one of categorized movies. The multi-angle function provides the user with scenes shot at different angles. The parental guide function prevents unauthorized users from viewing scenes.
The set-up menu provided by the DVD includes a subtitle menu for setting the kind of the language and the caption. The subtitle menu helps the user to select the kind of the language and the caption, and the optical recording medium is reproduced in languages of different countries in response to the user's selection. However, it is very disadvantageous and inconvenient that the user's preference should be set-up in the subtitle menu whenever a new optical recording medium is loaded and reproduced.